deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanotechnological augmentation
, one of the first "nano-augs"]] '''Nano-augmentation' is the most advanced form of human augmentation. It uses nanites to give people the ability to do things that they couldn't normally do, for example, seeing in the dark, turning invisible, having immense strength, immunity from toxins and physical trauma, and more. The Omar are an example of extreme nano-augmentation - they have been so heavily nano-augmented that they no longer resemble humans at all, rather cyborgs with no skin and respirators for faces; the exact opposite of what the nanotechnology was created for. Nano-augmentation is the advanced equivalent of physiopharmaceutical augmentation and mechanical augmentation. Unlike its predecessor, nano-augmentation is both physically and mentally painless. It is very discreet, leaving almost no marks on the body, and is more efficient. However, it is almost impossible to find a person compatible with nanotechnological augmentations - the result of any unsuccessful operations was death. Nano-augmentation could not be realistically used unless the augmented were to be cloned and have their genetic code specifically written to accept them, or the genetic code could be rewritten in a living organism, which was not possible until the 2070s. One example of this is Leo Jankowski. History The beginnings In the early 2020s, while mechanical augmentations were just becoming widespread, the work on nanotechnology began. Majestic 12 scientists assigned to the project (led by Bob Page) had a number of difficulties. A self-replicating nanite that can interact with biological material had to be developed, and the nanites must be able to interpret commands directly from the mind and send information back to the mind in a form that can be interpreted. In 2023, Paul Denton, age 5, is selected as a test subject for the nano-augmentation project and he is subsequently cloned. In 2028, Paul Denton's mother, who is unable to have any more children but wants another, is approached by MJ12 operatives posing as fertility experts. She is told that she will be paid handsomely in exchange for participating in experimental surgery that will allow her to become pregnant. Mrs. "Denton", had been poor her entire life, now she could have another child and have enough money to raise her family in comfort. The "fertility experts" assure her that the surgery is minor and the risk is minimal. After the parents of Paul Denton agree, the mother is implanted with a cloned embryo of Paul. Their lives have already been carefully monitored by MJ12 for many years. On March 17, 2029, JC Denton, a clone of Paul Denton and the protagonist of Deus Ex is born. In 2034, the experiments began on the second generation of 5-year-old clones, named Alex and Billie. In 2035, after taking all of the Illuminati's political, financial, military and religious arms and having inherited the title of the de facto ruler of Asia, Eastern Europe, and South America, Majestic 12 breaks their promise and kills Paul and JC Denton's parents in secret. They frame it as a fatal car accident, then send JC to a school in Switzerland and in 2040, Paul Denton, at the age of 22 years, joins UNATCO. In 2047, JC Denton graduates from Swiss school. In 2050, Paul Denton is offered nano-augmentation by UNATCO (secretly by Majestic 12) and accepted, becoming the first successfully nano-augmented human. In 2052, JC Denton is also successfully nano-augmented and becomes an active agent of UNATCO. In 2052, nanite canisters are only a prototype and nanite injections are rejected by the vast majority of the population, so only a very few people can use them without dying due to genetic incompatibility. From the reports of the Majestic 12 on the biological and physiological analysis of Paul Denton, it seems that his compatibility with nanites and nanotechnological implants is due to an absence of all H type epsilon immunoglobin proteins. Development of nano-augmentation span over many years. It is inevitably likely that experiments were conducted, using unwilling civilians as test subjects, evidenced by the research going on at black sites, such as Rifleman Bank Station, in 2027 - and Ford Schicks involuntary research on homeless people, concerning H type epsilon proteins, in 2052. Mechanism Nano-augmentation works by injecting nanites into a person‘s body and allowing the nanites to replicate themselves. This replication occurs in two stages. The first stage is the viral-replication stage. This involves the use of a host cell (a normal human cell) to make multiple copies of a protein shell normally belonging to a virus (known as a capsid). The second stage involves the duplication of the nanomachines themselves. These nano-components (apparently receiver-transmitters and CPUs), once replicated, are inserted into the protective viral capsid. Once this is complete, the receiver-transmitters send a microwave signal holding the information to create a new strand of RNA. Presumably, it is the CPUs which process this information and make sense of it. As soon as this RNA has been assembled, it can be used to create a corresponding strand of DNA. This DNA is independent of the DNA contained within the subjects own chromosomes. Instead, it exists as a separate loop called a plasmid. These plasmids most likely contain the information needed to create new proteins which, when introduced to the body, result in it being significantly enhanced. In this way nano-augmentation, although involving nanotech components, is fundamentally a biological process. The enhancements to the human body are not caused directly by the nanites. Instead, the nanites allow the body to create organic proteins which give it abilities not granted by natural selection. Upgrades to previously "installed" augmentations can be applied through the use of additional ROM modules. These ROM modules (apparently shaped like flying saucers), diffuse through the blood once they've been ingested. They then attach to a long spine of nanite CPUs and essentially act as software upgrades. Evolution Following the destruction of Area 51, JC Denton is unable to control the power of Helios due to defects in the unrefined nanite architecture, resulting in an imperfect merge. Before he loses control, the AI reveals its ideological future of equality for all to his brother Paul and Tracer Tong. After that, JC's allies hurried him to a remote base in Antarctica to protect him while he recovered and he fell into a prolonged coma. Having the key to the future of the human species, Paul and Tracer Tong sought a way to wake him from his coma and found that the only way he would be restored was through the introduction of a new biological architecture. In order to obtain this, ApostleCorp was founded by Paul Denton and Tracer Tong. Its purpose was to develop an improved nanotechnology architecture so that JC could successfully merge with the Helios AI and awaken. They also tried to develop a universal nanite strain acceptable to all humans and planned in the future to distribute these nanites worldwide and allow a perfect equality between human beings. This would lead to JC Denton's vision, a perfect democracy where everyone of equal ability connected (not assimilated) to the Helios AI. At some point, an improved strain of nanites was tested on Paul, but his body violently rejected the infusion. In order to avoid dying, he has to be cryogenically frozen. After this failure, they began cloning JC Denton and subjecting the clones to biomodification. After long experimentation, ApostleCorp managed to create a new type of nanite, a biological variety, that has the same capacity as the previous, more polyvalent (no longer requiring a augmentation upgrade canister for improved a nano-augmentation) and also involves changing the body at a biomolecular level. This nanite is compatible with the entire population. Also, a team of starving Russian scientists around the country severely nano-augment themselves to adapt to the horrible plague and famine of the Collapse. These scientists unite under one collective consciousness and call themselves the Omar. Post Collapse After their discovery, ApostleCorp made a partnership with Piezochem to commercialize nano-augmentations, and it distributed the research on nano-augmentations and on biological nanites. Following this partnership, Piezochem began to create a new canister for the biological nanites allowing them to market these new nano-augmentations. In addition to containing it can inject any nano-augmentation distributed by Piezochem, alone (without the help of a med-bot), it also replaces augmentation upgrade canister and increases any nano-augmentations by the same means. But due to the popularization of nano-augmentations, some are now illegal (often in relation to security systems as the Neural Interface) and they are not distributed by Piezochem. The Omar reintroduce them into the world by creating their own canister and modifying the biological nanites with a chemical pollutant. Although illegal, they are relatively widespread, at least compared to normal canisters. But using a different pattern from that of Piezochem, it's not possible to use one to improve another. In 2072, nano-augmentations (more commonly referred to as bio-augmentations) have become common, just as mechanical augmentations had been in 2027. If they have enough money, any individual is capable of augmenting themselves. With no practical uses, mechanical augmentation has been made completely obsolete due to its inferiority to nano-augmentation. =List of nano-augmentations= Default Infolink - This augmentation allows an individual (or AI) to contact you vocally through an electronic transmission. This has no upgrading capacity. IFF - This augmentation utilises the cross hairs in front of you to distinguish between friend, foe or otherwise. If the cross hairs do not change, the object cannot be destroyed. If the cross hairs turn into a white target, the object can be destroyed, but it is neutral. If they turn into a green target, the person, animal or bot is friendly; if they turn into a red target, the person, animal or bot is an enemy. This also has no upgrading capacity. Light - This is a short and long-range flashlight that, given the abundance of dark areas in the game, is possibly one of the most useful augmentations. This cannot be upgraded. Cranial Aggressive Defense System Spy Drone Version A *Method: Normal nanite *Appearance: Deus Ex *Effect: Assemble a spy drone version A that the nano-aug control *Functioning: Active *Upgrade: Level 1 - Standard spy drone. ** Level 2 - Improved armor, stronger EMP attack. ** Level 3 - Further improved armor and EMP attack. ** Level 4 - Max armor and EMP attack. Advanced nanofactories can assemble a spy drone on demand which can then be remotely controlled by the agent until released or destroyed, at which point a new drone will be assembled. Further upgrades equip the spy drone with better armor and a one-shot EMP attack. Version B *Method: Biological nanite *Appearance: Deus Ex: Invisible War *Effect: Assemble a spy drone version B that the nano-aug control *Functioning: Active *Upgrade: Level 1 - Launches a spy drone with a low damage, low range, EMP attack and no audio. ** Level 2 - Ups the damage and range and adds audio. ** Level 3 - Lets the EMP stun organics and increases damage/range with a reduced energy cost. Arms Combat Strength - This increases the power of melee attacks (e.g. the crowbar, the baton and the Dragon's Tooth Sword). This power increases with each increment in level. This augmentation can be used for combat and stealth players alike. Microfibrial Muscle - This allows the lifting of heavy objects, such as the large metal crates that are encountered periodically in the game. This ability improves with each increment in level. This ability can be used to remove large obstacles from alternative pathways around potential confrontations or to reach items of value. Stealth players seem to find more use of this augmentation than combat players for fairly obvious reasons. However, if you do not upgrade it, you will find it is of limited use past the initial stages of the game. Legs Speed Enhancement - This augmentation is the most versatile of them all, and is very useful for combat and stealth players alike. This augmentation allows the player to run faster, jump higher and farther and it reduces the damage from falls. These abilities increase as the augmentation is upgraded by one level. Run Silent - This augmentation muffles the footsteps of the player. This muffling increases with each level. This augmentation, for obvious reasons, is far more useful for stealth players. Subdermal Canister slot one Cloak - This augmentation makes you invisible to organic enemies, such as people, animals, and mutants. This, however, does not make you invisible to bots and security devices. This augmentation uses a large amount of energy, and so should be used with caution. This energy usage is decreased with each upgrade. Radar Transparency - This augmentation is the reverse of the Cloak. It makes you invisible to bots and security devices but does not hide you from organic beings. Its energy usage is just as debilitating as the Cloak and is also decreased with each upgrade. Canister slot two Ballistic Protection - This protects you from non-explosive projectiles (e.g. bullets, regular darts) and melee weapons. This, however, does not protect you from flamethrowers, plasma rifles and explosives. This protection increases with each upgrade. EMP Shield - This protects you from EMP attacks, whether it be from the enemy or your own EMP grenades. This protection increases with each upgrade. Torso Canister slot one Regeneration - Possibly one of the easiest augmentations to obtain (its canister is right next to Jaime Reyes when you escape the MJ12 compound beneath UNATCO HQ) and one of the most life-saving, this augmentation repairs/heals any damage incurred to you instantaneously, thus increasing your chances for survival in combat and radioactive or poisonous environments. This reduces the need for ballistic armor, Hazmat suits, and medkits. This healing increases with each upgrade and this augmentation is highly recommended for any player. Energy Shield - This is in the same canister as Regeneration, and so can be obtained very easily. This augmentation protects you from fire, electricity, and plasma. Given this, it is highly useful in combat, especially against Gunther Hermann and Walton Simons, who use the flamethrower and plasma rifle respectively. The protection improves with each upgrade. Canister slot two Aqualung - This augmentation decreases oxygen usage during swimming, allowing the player to stay underwater for longer periods of time. This period increases with each upgrade, and according to the augmentation info in the game, Aqualung at Tech four allows the player to stay underwater indefinitely. Due to the pathways around danger waterways provide (one good example are the canals in Hong Kong that give you an alternative approach to the Versalife Universal Constructor; taking the main entrance puts you face to face with Commandos), Aqualung is very useful for stealth players. Rebreathers are the item alternatives to this augmentation and are rare, so this augmentation has its value. Environmental Resistance - This augmentation protects you from toxins and radiation, and this protection increases with each level. This augmentation, however, is not very necessary, as Hazmat suits are normally found near toxic and radioactive areas, and so provide an alternative means of protection. Canister slot three Power Recirculator - This augmentation decreases the energy usage of other augmentations, and is particularly useful for energy-intensive augmentations like the Cloak and Radar Transparency augmentations. This energy-usage decrease increases with each upgrade. Synthetic Heart - This augmentation increases another active augmentation with a level of Tech three or less by one level. This augmentation cannot be upgraded and uses a fairly large amount of energy. Augmentation upgrade canisters are fairly plentiful but are found in scattered locations, so this augmentation can prove very useful. Eyes Vision Enhancement - Upon activation, this augmentation gives the player night vision. Upgraded to Tech two, the player sees in the infrared. Upgraded to Tech three, the player has short-range sonar vision. Upgraded to Tech four, the player has long-range sonar vision. Sonar vision (because it uses sound, which can travel through solid materials) allows the player to see through solid objects, so at Tech three, you gain the ability to see through walls. This is must-have for stealth players, but combat players can make use of this as well. Targeting - This increases the accuracy of your attacks, as well as giving you information about your target, including health. This information allows you to choose the appropriate weapon and allows you to keep track of your attacks as you watch your enemy's health decrease. This accuracy/information combo can save the player valuable ammunition and effort and improves with each upgrade. This is a must-have for combat players, but stealth players can use this as well. =List of nano-augmented individuals= ''Deus Ex'' *Bob Page *JC Denton *Paul Denton *Walton Simons ''Deus Ex: Invisible War'' *Alex Denton *Billie Adams *JC Denton *Klara Sparks *Leo Jankowski *Paul Denton *''Security Chief of the Cairo ApostleCorp laboratory'' ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' *Bob Page =Gallery= AllNaniteCanister.png|All nanite canister (Normal, Upgrade, Biological, Illegal biological) ActionOfNanites.png|Action of nanites in the body when used by a nano-aug ''Deus Ex'' JCDentonMarks.png|JC Denton's marks PaulDentonMarks.png|Paul Denton's marks WaltonSimonsMarks.png|Walton Simons's marks BobPageMarks.png|Bob Page's marks NanoAugmentationScienceBoards.png|Nano-augmentation science boards WaltonSimonsNanoAugmentations.png|Nano-augmentations of Walton Simons ''Deus Ex: Invisible War'' AlexDentonEyes.png|Alex Denton's (male-female) eyes BillieAdamsEyes.png|Billie Adams's eyes BillieAdamsMarks.png|Billie Adams's marks BiologicalNaniteCanister.png|Biological nanite canister BiologicalNaniteCanister2.png|Biological nanite canister in the intro NaniteDrones.png|View of some nanite-drones usable by a nano-aug pl:Nanoulepszenia Category:Technology Category:Augmentations Category:Lore